


Senpai needs to stop.

by makotoseragaki



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing, persona 4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotoseragaki/pseuds/makotoseragaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Yu was into submissive baras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai needs to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> My first persona fic! <3

Kanji felt a bit unusual ever since the investigation team went to the beach that day, sure, Kanji will absolutely never forget the embarrassment he had to go through by losing his swimwear into the ocean. At least teddy was there to provide him cover…in an uncomfortable way.  


Ever since that event, Yu has been spending more time with Kanji, at first Kanji assumed it was just Yu being overly friendly with him, but over time, things were getting a bit too…touchy. For one instance, Yu insisted Kanji to ride his bike towards Okina city and of course, Kanji would do anything for his senpai. As humiliating most people would feel, Yu freely hopped right behind Kanji and wrapped his arms around his chest, seems normal for two people riding on a bike together right? Not for Yu…  


Yu wanted to just be close to Kanji, inviting him to Okina city gave him this chance to fully admire the blonde’s physique himself. Blushing a little, Kanji payed no attention to the incredibly suggestive motions the others hands were doing on his chest…until his body began betraying him.  


Yu’s hands went below Kanji’s shirt, roaming it all around his abdomen as they got to feel those sweet muscles, hot abs and unexpectedly hard nipples. With a squeak, Kanji stopped the bike from rolling anymore forward and tried to resist moaning out loud, cheeks burning in heat, body getting excited over the hot sensation over his chest. Kanji gripped his hands on the handles as tight as he could and managed to not moan out loud.  


“S..-senpai…w..-what’re you d-doin…g!”  


Yu’s hands never stopped, two fingertips rushing over Kanji’s nipples and giving them a firm squeeze, causing the other blonde to let out a quick moan before instantly shoving his own hand to his mouth to prevent any more noises.  
“Mmnn!!...S…senp…ai!”  
Did he enjoy what Yu was doing? As much as he’ll hate to admit it, he loved it so much…  
“What’s wrong Kanji? Are you feeling sick? You know, if you don’t feel good we can always go back to your place…” a quick smirk flashed across Yu’s lips, completely satisfied with the reaction Kanji was making. He was so cute...a big, tall, muscular cute guy…  
“W..We’ll go h-home together senpai, sorry for w-wasting your time on this tr-“  
A fingertip traveled over one of Kanji’s nipples and was lightly flicked, shutting him up and to just focus on getting back home. Hmph, maybe this was just all a test from Narukami, to see if Kanji has a strong endurance!  
“Don’t worry about it Kanji, I love spending time with you.” So calm, yet so evil….  
Luckily, on the way back home Yu kept his hands to himself and released them from Kanji’s chest. The sensational touching and teasing didn’t leave Kanji’s mind for one second, but it was too late, he wanted more…to be touched more…  
…  
But he couldn’t ask for it.  
\-------------------

 

Coming back home from their…strange trip, Kanji got off the bike and still managed to have a blush spread all over his face. Glancing away, he mumbled.  
“W-well…I’ll see you later senpai…yah?”  
“Mmhmm, I can’t wait to see you next time too Kanji.”  
And with that. Kanji immediately went to his bed to take a really long nap. Yu on the other hand had plans for him…plans Kanji would definitely enjoy.

\-------------

The next day, Kanji avoided Yu at all costs. As much as he hated avoiding his senpai, if he ever layed eyes on those gray ones he would be reminded of what Yu did to him on their adventure to Okina city.  
Yu didn’t like it, it was the first time in his life someone has ever avoided him at school, especially when he considered them to be a good friend, No. Yu was going to have none of that.  
 _He needed Kanji._  
 _He wasn’t fully satisfied…_  
Determined, he whipped out his phone and dialed a couple of messages to Kanji. He wasn’t going to deal with him avoiding him any longer.  
{ To: Kanji } I know you’ve been avoiding me all day.  
{ To: Kanji } You can’t hide yourself for the rest of your life Kanji.  
{ To: Kanji } I’m coming over to your place.  
{ To: Kanji } Please don’t lock the door.  
 _Message Sent._  
\-------------- As Kanji was working on one of his new projects, his phone vibrated multiple times and within a click. His heart rate was instantly rising in beats, he didn’t know what to do or what to expect. Should he lock the door? No, that would just create more problems between them. So, after groaning and scratching his head a few times, he decided to man up and to face Yu Narukami himself once he comes over. What could possibly go wrong anyways?  
Standing up from his workshop, Kanji turned around and was instantly left breathless as the figure in front of him smiled.  
When…did he get here?!  
Faint footsteps could be heard as the distance between the two closed. Should he be scared? Should he try to reason with whichever motive Yu had in his mind?!  
No…Yu was a very close friend of his, and he also had his life saved by him, danger is the last thing he should be feeling around him…  
“So, got an explanation as to why you’ve been avoiding me all day Kanji?”  
“I uhh…I was busy workin’ on some…some stuff senpai!”  
“So your work is more important than me?”  
“N-no! It’s not like that trust me!”  
With a sigh, Yu grabbed Kanji by his arm and dragged him to (hopefully) Kanji’s room and locked the door shut tight. Letting go of his arm, Yu placed a finger onto Kanji’s shirt, throwing a grin at him.  
“You know…you made me really worried about you Kanji, do I have to make sure you’ll never do this again to me?”  
“I…I won’t senpai! You can trust me I swear I won’t!”  
“Hmm, looks like I’ll have to make sure then…”  
Getting a strong grip on Kanji’s shirt, Yu threw him onto the bed and hovered over on top of him, licking his lips.  
“You enjoyed what I did to you yesterday didn’t you Kanji, admit it. You love me.”  
Closing his eyes, Kanji blushed easily yet again and glanced to the side, he couldn’t bare thinking about what was going to happen to him at this crucial moment.  
With a low voice, Kanji whimpered.  
 _“I…I do!”_


End file.
